


Werewolf Boy

by 93rdfragment



Series: Abnormals Alternate Universe [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninth of a series of articles to introduce some of the key events leading up to the world in Tadhana (wip for exordium 2016). There are no mentions of EXO members and ex-members in these articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh article providing the history and profile of RIA based on their website in 2031: [Research Institute of Abnormals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7195832)
> 
> Eighth article providing insight on RIA and abnormals from the view of a research assistant from 2019 to 2022: [Prof. Song Min-young's Research Notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7196054)

**Werewolf Boy**  
by Lee Hwa-Young  
2 November 2023  
7:15 a.m.

JEONJU - Last night at around 11 PM an abnormal was detained by officials at a bar along Senae-ro, not before it managed to kill 3 people including 1 official, injure 11 others, and destroy a lot of property.

An abnormal incident with a large number of casualties has not been seen since “Grey Matters”. Government officials and RIA employees have been successful in minimizing damage in the past. Many in social media are now wondering what exactly happened for this sudden escalation to occur. The resulting eruption of fear and apprehension has yet to subside even with the abnormal already in RIA’s facilities.

The abnormal in question is 24 year old Park Soo-hyun, former barista at the same bar where the incident happened. There seemed to have been a disagreement between Park and a patron which then turned into the devastating brawl. Many witnesses in the area at the time claimed, “[Park] wasn’t human. It really wasn’t a human.”

This common statement among witnesses is due to the appearance Park had at the time. He didn’t look human like most of the abnormals that the country has encountered. He looked more like the haunting werewolves in horror movies and stories with a hairy body, elongated canines, and sharp claws. (Watch here for a video clip taken by a witness)

There is little known about the facts surrounding the incident. The victims that have survived are still in the hospital for the treatment of their injuries. The few statements they could give were different from each other. Some say Park provoked Yoo Min-ho, one of the dead victims. Some say it was Yoo who started the fight.

When asked for a statement, Superintendent Cho Sang-woo said, “Whether Park or Yoo started the fight between them doesn’t matter. What matters is that Park went beyond Yoo and attacked and killed innocent people. He even resisted detainment. We regret that we couldn’t stop him before so many people got involved.”

The cause may be unclear but the cause is strikingly evident according to Superintendent Yoo. The public is once again up in arms about abnormals and RIA’s effectivity in detaining them at the shortest time possible. RIA had only this to say to the public, “We will continue to improve ourselves so that we can prevent this from happening again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tenth article: [Abnormals: Right to Life?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7224871)


End file.
